Dinosaur: Tales of Wild
by LoZfan5
Summary: Long, very long ago, there was a little Dilophosaurus named Wild. At first, his life was horrible. He lost his hole family, and lived on his own for a long time, at least till Savage, a little Pyroraptor, joined him. After they both met Sheeva, a beautiful female Dilophosaurus, Wild's life started to get better. But will they and their friends be able to stop the cruel Shadow?


_**DINOSAUR: Tales of Wild**_

**There's a story that tells that a little dinosaur lived the greatest adventure back at that time, only to live a peaceful life. However, the story has been told with words, and never been told from that dinosaur's heart. What it tells is more than we ever imagined…**

_200.000.000 years bC. We are in the late Jurassic, actually entering the Creataceous. Everything is bright out there, Pterosaurs flying through the snowy mountains, many kinds of Hadrosaurs migrating and wandering around. _

_Now, the greatest miracle that ever happened on this land was about to be born on a simple watering hole. _

This particular watering hole, the Hole of Desolation, was about to become a legendary site. A female Dilophosaurus was taking care of her nest. Her colors were beautiful, a light brown mixed with orange, with red dots around her tail. This Dilophosaurus, named Turia, was waiting for her three dark green eggs to hatch. Two of them started to slightly move. After several minutes, they hatched. The babies were male and female. The male was Gil, a playful, dark brown Dilophosaurus. The female was Kona. She was a shy dinosaur, with a precious light blue as skin color. But one of the eggs still didn't move. Turia looked at it closely, smelled it. No signals of life for now. The two hatchlings bit it, expecting for it to react. Nothing.

The mother went away with the two new born Dilophosaurus. That night, the third egg finally hatched. This Dilophosaurus was smaller than it should be. The little dinosaur, a light brown Dilophosaurus named Wild, started to call his mother. Turia and the two babies returned to the nest after hearing the hatchling's screams. Turia and Wild touched their faces. That means a kiss in dinosaur language.

1 year later, the babies were about 20cm longer now. But Wild didn't grow that much. It was an important day for the three little dinosaurs. They were going to learn how to hunt. They were hidden behind some rocks, watching a little group of three young Parasaurolophus. But meanwhile, Gil started to chase a little dragonfly and got away from them. When Turia noticed, it was too late. A Velociraptor caught the hatchling and ate it. The mother chased the Dromeosaurid, full of anger, but it was way too fast for her. Wild and Kona were heart-broken, and cried the lose of their brother.

After several weeks, the Dilophosaurus' life was getting worse by moments. The herbivores that lived near the Hole of Desolation moved away in search for food, as the place where they lived, once a beautiful forest, was now a dry desert. It was the dry season.

Wild was hungry, and Kona was sick. Her mother tried to make her drink, but not so much, as the sun was incredibly bright and the temperatures were so high the watering hole was drying. One month later, there was no food or water. All what the family ate were some insects. Sometimes Turia could manage to catch some little dinosaur to feed her babies, but it wasn't enough. It's never enough.

They all were waiting for a storm, so the herbivores would return and the watering hole would be filled up again. But there was no rain. There weren't even clouds in the sky.

The time passed. Kona was more and more sick. Wild stayed with her, he even brought her insects so she could eat, but without water she wasn't going to make it.

It's been other two months. Kona died, and Wild was alone with his afflicted mother.

But finally, the good news came. While the two dinosaurs were sleeping, Turia heard what seemed to be beams. The stormy clouds were finally there, and after days of raining, life returned to the Hole of Desolation. The trees were full of leaves, the forest was green again, and all the dinosaurs returned. Now Wild was completely fine, and so was his mother.

One day, Turia went to the sea to catch some fishes for Wild. Under the deep sea, a young Liopleudoron coloured with a dark grey skin, dark as the night sky, named Shadow, was waiting for a prey to approach the water. Turia managed to catch four or five little fishes, and also drink some water. Shadow approached the coast. He was very close to the Dilophosaur, his mouth open wide with his terrifying teeth. When Tura turned around to return home, the Liopleudoron grabbed her tail. Turia roared louder than ever, making a deafening sound which left Shadow confused for a few seconds, enough to let Turia bite his snout. The predator shook itself, stirring all the water and throwing her away. Shadow bit her leg, but Turia managed to set it free. In anger, she scratched shadow's back and bit his left fin.

Shadow pushed her away, and bit her arm while she was biting his snout once and once again. She finally managed to bite his eye, leaving it a permanent mark. The defeated predator got away, and Turia roared victoriously.

She returned home, exhausted, hobbling, her arm broken, but she managed to get at least one fish to her hatchling. Wild approached his wounded mother, who laid next to a palm tree. She was breathing deeply. The little Dilophosaurus didn't want the fish, not after seeing his mother. Wild then took a little nap. When he got up it was nighttime. Wild approached his mother, who, for him, looked asleep. Wild roared, pushed her a little, scratched her body fondly. Turia didn't react.

Wild laid next to her, roared softly, anyone could tell the little dinosaur was crying. His mother, who took care of him and did the best for him for almost three years, was gone. Wild roared incredibly loud, his bawl was heard all over the forest. He did that over and over again, till he could no more.

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep next to what once was his mother.


End file.
